Be All My Sins Remembered
by faeofvinkus
Summary: Then he came to Shiz. And somehow, someway... he fell in love. And someway, somehow... so did she. Fiyeraba. AU. Arranged Marriage Fic.


**_Disclaimer: I, despite my utter sadness and desperation, do not own the rights to Wicked (nor it's predecessor, The Wizard of Oz). Any OC's not recognisable, however, are probably mine. I think. Hopefully. Otherwise I'm in quite a pickle._**

**_A/N: I prefer my notes be at the bottom. It looks far more organised._**

-** One** -

Every once in a while, not all the time but sometimes, something - incredible, will happen. An occurrence everyone will talk about it. All across Oz, word will spread and spread, until there's no person, Animal or otherwise, that is unaware of the news that captivitates them all.

And sometimes, that occurrence will become a burden.

And that burden will become a curse.

And that curse will become a story.

And this story, is theirs.

* * *

_Munchkinlander's were, Fiyero had decided, very simple-minded people. Their lives were simple, their names were simple, their country itself - simple. Farming and harvests, small townhouses to accommodate small beings. He could see for miles, over fields of corn and further, straight in to the horizon. In Winkie County, particularly near the Great Kells and around Kiamo Ko, it was not unusual to be unable to see further than a road's bend. Mountain's were known to surround his home country; there was rarely any flat terrain to be seen. Unless one were to travel in to the grasslands. Then all you could see were grass._

_The carriage he presided in shook, dipping in to a pothole and jolting the Arjiki Prince from his brooding thoughts. Lifting his gaze from the passing scenery, what little there actually was, he met the eyes of his father, sitting opposite him. Cool blue eyes met cool blue eyes, and Kaiyaro raised a single brow. "Bored already my son?"_

_Fiyero merely scowled, turning his head and once again setting his gaze upon the passing fields. His mother sighed beside him, raising her eyes to her husband's and pursing her lips. "Kai." She warned, not wishing for an argument to arise so close to their destination. Her son was well known for his temper, his stubbornness and his rather brainless thoughts. In some cases, Sarai was certain he had inherited such attributes from his father. Kaiyaro simply stared back at his wife, debating the merits of arguing against the possibility of loneliness upon resting hours. Thinking better of his words, the King merely folded his arms and cleared his throat, straightening his back as Fiyero leant further out of the window._

_"Is that where we're going? The Governor's house?"_

_The Royal Family turned their gaze, staring over the hilled land to stare at the large yet modest white home they approached. No doubt, the Governor of Munchkinland had only the bestests of residences in all of Munchkinland. A large, storied manor that, from what little Fiyero could recall, housed only three. The Governor himself, Frexpar Thropp, and his two daughters, Elphaba and Nessarose._

_That, naturally, was the extent of what the young Prince had listened too, tuning his father out as they left Kiamo Ko. That, and the green._

_It was no secret what ailed the eldest daughter, Elphaba. Though how she came to be so, everyone knew that the Thropp Third Descending was, in fact, green. Her skin took on a colour no one had ever seen flesh take on, and though Fiyero had never seen the girl in person, he had heard stories. Now, Fiyero was hardly one to listen to mere rumours, especially having grown amongst the Royal Family where rumours were a weekly occurrence. However he couldn't help but feel somewhat - curious. _

_Did she really eat grass as a child? Was it true she was contagious? Can she really wield magic?_

_Some, the Prince had decided, were far from acceptable. Bordering on rude and obnoxious, the young Vinkun had almost felt angry for the girl so close to his age. There was little that he could do though, and really, he didn't see why he should need too. Until just a few weeks ago, he had had nothing to do with the green girl from Munchkinland._

_And then, he turned thirteen._

_It was at this time that his parents sat him down, and calmly though cautiously, explained an arrangement that had been struck between the Arjiki's, and the Munchkin's. _

_An arrangement, of marriage._

* * *

"Yero? Yero! _Fi-yero_!"

Fiyero jolted awake, blinking rapidly against the brightness of the sun that trickled in through the open door of his carriage. Narrowing his eyes in response to the light, the twenty-one year old could just barely make out the figure of a girl.

A green girl.

"Elphaba. The sun is out. Why am I awake?"

Elphaba scowled, thwacking him on the shoulder as he sunk back in to his seat and closed his eyes. "You are awake because you're at Shiz, and I'm fairly certain you can't sleep in the carriage for the, perhaps, month you'll be staying here."

"Ye of little faith, Fae."

Scowling once more, whether it be at the disgruntled and disinterested tone of which Fiyero dismissed her, or the nickname he'd so _lovingly_ bestowed upon her. "I've told you to stop calling me that, and the little faith is warranted. Fiyero! Get up, now!"

Muttering in irritation, the hung over Prince stumbled from his carriage and stretched his limbs, yawning as he did so.

"_What_ was that?"

Glaring at the girl beside him, Fiyero sighed. "Nothing."

Eight years had passed since that first venture in to Munchkinland, where Fiyero had met his future wife and the contract between the two had been drawn. Too say the eldest Thropp had been pleased would be a gross overstatement. She couldn't, in fact, be any less so. It was obvious, to both Fiyero and his parents, that the young eleven year old had wished for nothing more than to gauge her father's eyes out.

Or at least that was the impression she'd given Fiyero.

Summers and Winter Break's had been spent, mostly in the Vinkus, as that would be Elphaba's future home. However on occasion, Fiyero was forced to make the trip to Munchkinland, where he was _supposed_ to be forming a relationship with Elphaba and 'get to know each other', as his mother has put it. Instead, the two had actively tried to avoid the other, until a proposal of Fiyero's own had been struck.

Now, they considered their relationship a 'tense display of accommodation', where so long as did not openly hate each other, they would get along _swimmingly_. It was all for show, of course. Only Elphaba's sister, Nessarose, was aware of the strict animosity between the two betrothed. And that was only because Elphaba could not keep secrets from her younger sister.

Their impending marriage, however, was not a well-known topic. In fact, only the Thropp's and Tigulaar's themselves knew of the betrothal. The announcement was to be made upon Elphaba's graduation from Shiz University, the one single request young Elphaba had made upon the contract's construction. Until then, the two of them were open to the public.

Fiyero, once he grew older, embraced that clause. If he were to be forced in to a marriage with a girl he could barely tolerate and who could hardly tolerate himself, than he was going to make the most of what freedom he had.

And make the most of it, he did.

Partying and pranking, getting suspended and then expelled, Fiyero Tigulaar had garnered himself quite the reputation. Too not only his parent's embarrassment, but also to the Thropp's. While their relationship to the Vinkus Royal Family was kept under wraps, that did nothing to dull what scandal's would no doubt flood the Thropp's upon the announcement's, well, announcement.

It was his expulsion from his third University that had set in motion a chain of events that, though happily accepted by Kaiyaro and Sarai, was hardly expected by Fiyero and Elphaba.

Fiyero, was attending Shiz University.

With Elphaba.

At the same time.

Fan-tastical?

**A/N: Aaaaaaaand another new story. Like I said - somewhere, I like to keep busy and find myself irrevocably bored when writing just one. If I take to long to update, feel free to poke me. However, reading my profile might help explain myself a little. That said;**

**My first Wicked story! *fake crowd cheering*. Of which I wrote whilst terribly sick. Oops. Now, I think you'll find some rather different things here. I'm not going to give it all away (honestly, what kind of writer would that make me), but I can assure you that it will be, hopefully, absolutely fabulous! Oh, and yes. ****_Another_**** Arranged Marriage fic. What can I say? I like them.**

**'Be All My Sins Remembered' roughly translated means 'I don't deserve your praise'... Or so says the internet. I'm gonna roll with it.**

**Oh, and in case you haven't figured it out, this'll be non-linear. Anything that, unless stated otherwise, is in italics, has occurred in the past. I think that's it for now. Review?**


End file.
